


The Seduction

by Kris



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that Bram Stroker got right, and really there are just enough things that he got wrong... Hannibal was beginning to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seduction

The hand is hot, almost burning hot, and not gentle at all as it caresses him. He can't get away but it doesn't stop him from trying. The hand grabs and pulls and gropes at his body, prepares him for what's coming, while it's mate in contrast is gentle, stroking his back like he's a mare that needs to be calmed before being mounted. Dark golden eyes watch him, and he shudders when the fingers inside brush against his prostate making him whine in need and try to pull away at the same time, but the hand on his back doesn't let him move.

"Open," a heavy voice says. He twists his head away, but the hand grabs his chin in a tight grip and brings his face back around. "Open," the voice says again and he finally does, his lips part to receive first a kiss that dominates just as much as the hands are and then a cock, full and heavy on his tongue. The musky smell of man surrounds him and he swallows around the cock helplessly as it pushes deep into his throat. He runs his tongue along the vein on the underside, sucks on the shaft when it pulls out to give him air. He moans like a whore when the fingers inside of him probe at his prostate again. He gives in, stops fighting.

"Good, you're so good my pet," the voice says and now that he's given in the pleasure shivers through him making him want the cock all the more. The fingers inside of him twist almost viciously and he cries out around the flesh in his mouth and comes. The cock pulls out of his mouth and the fingers shove into his ass again and he cries out once more.

"Hannibal!" he jerks his eyes open and stares wildly around him. Sweat is cooling on his tanned skin and in his hair when he runs his hand through it. Abby is standing at the door to his room looking concerned. "That's the fifth nightmare this week," she says. "Are you sure you're okay." Nightmare. Right.

"Yeah, I’m fine, just, you know, clowns, chasing me." She smiles and shakes her head but there's a knowing look in her eyes. He's been chosen, he just needs to wait for his mate to come to him.

"Try to get some sleep, the clowns aren't going to eat you," she says. He widens his eyes for effect.

"Hey! Thanks a lot," her laugh follows her down the all and when he's sure she's not listening anymore, takes a wad of tissues and reaches down to wrap his hand around himself. It doesn't take more than that and he's coming with a shudder, teeth gritted to keep from making any sound.

He's had the dreams for the last five nights. Gold eyes staring at him, warm hand's playing with him. Five nights of being woken up from a wet dream. He feels like he's being stalked and he doesn't know why.

He goes back to sleep because it's safe now, he only dreams it once a night.

***

He's training with the others when the goons come in, four vampires, dressed in black robes, they glide in like they hover off the ground and everyone stops to wait. Someone's been chosen and is about to be taken by their mate for the first time. Hannibal prays 'not me, not me' but they make a beeline towards him. He has his bo staff in his hands, he could fight, he wants to fight but he knows if he does everyone else will be punished. Life with the Vampires wasn't always fair, but he couldn't argue that it wasn't better than what life had been like before they revealed themselves. He's never know what that life was like, he had been three when the Pleasure Consortium had taken him from his parents, but hell, he watches a lot of infomercials.

One of the black robed men holds up a cloth that Hannibal knows is filled with something that will knock him out. Everyone's watching him, some with pity, some with yearning. He takes leans into the hand and cloth. Takes a deep breath and then another until the world starts to sway around him. He feels hands catch him as he falls and then he feels nothing.

***

He's spread out on a bed piled with what feels like fur blankets, legs and arms secured to bed posts, he can feel lube dripping between his cheeks and his face flushes red when he realizes that he's been stretched out. He's completely naked and golden eyes are watching him with amusement from the foot of the bed. He feels intense arousal for a second before he feels horror and tries to pull away. His dream lover is Drake, he's heard stories about Drake, about the amount of concubines and supposed 'mates' he goes through. How he screws with their heads to make them think they're chosen and when they don't live up to his expectations he drains them and leaves them for the clean up crew in the morning.

"I was going to continue our little game of seduction," Drake says as he settles a hand on Hannibal's ankle. "But I'm tired of the resistance."

"I'm sorry," Hannibal says and his brain is screaming to stop there, it's his lack of a verbal filter keeps him going. "But I generally like to be introduced before we get to the bedroom." He waits, expecting to be killed but Drake instead throws his head back and laughs. His voice is just and heavy and deep as it was in his dreams, the hand around his ankle is warm and holds him tight.

"I'm surprised by you," Drake says. "I've been told you were unmanageable and that the few who have had you have suffered for the attempt. You were so giving in the Seduction, once you submitted."

"I've heard things about you too, and if you're going to kill me you had better get it over with." Hannibal says. Drake smiles and moves his hand up, stroking Hannibal's calf.

"I think you and I will get along fine."  
"What if I don't want to get along?" Hannibal demands. "What if I want a recount or something, clearly they added up our personality profiles wrong, so you know, bad Lavalife, but -" his words cut off in his throat at the intense feeling that washes through him. Drake watches him, an amused smirk playing around the corner of his lips.

"Did you think I could only influence you in your sleep?" he asks. Hannibal chokes on the next wave, his body shuddering in response. The vampire is in his head but not, he's sitting on the end of the bed with his hand wrapped around Hannibal's ankle but it feels like his hands are all over, pinching and rubbing, stroking his cock. Hannibal is horrified when he starts to harden rapidly.

"I don't want this," he gasps out. Drake chuckles and it feels like his cock is being sucked down someone's throat. Moist heat surrounding the head, tongue doing something wicked and indescribable.

"It doesn't matter what you want, not really," Drake replies. He kneels on the bed between Hannibal's thighs and lifts his hips up and slides in. "But you and I both know you're lying." The familiar weight of Drake's body and his cock moving Hannibal's body to suit his own needs is just as hot in real life as it was in his dreams and this time, when Drake's comes, he buries his teeth into Hannibal's neck for his first taste and Hannibal is helpless to stop his orgasm from shaking his body down to his bones.

/end


End file.
